My First
by narufangirl16
Summary: Can Matsuri get her first kiss with Gaara? When did they start to see each other for the frist time anyway? And what happens when Matsuri starts provocting Gaara?
1. Training and Rape!

Just as the sun began to raise over the sleeping people of Suna a young girl with ginger brown hair and ebony black eyes rose to shut off her annoying alarm clock. She slipped out of bed to as she rubbed the sleep from her seeing senses and walked into the bathroom so she could wash away the rest with hot on her face and change clothes from thin silk high thigh length shorts and tank top to her everyday knee length skirt and a slightly tight shirt with knee high socks and shoes. Once she had eaten breakfast and grabbed the proper supplies for the day she left the one room apartment she lived in solitary. As she made her way to her destination the thirteen year old girl hummed a tune she had recently hared on the radio. She soon was standing in front of a door preparing to knock when it opened causing her to look slightly foolish with a hand still in the air.

Temari: "Oh, hey Matsuri, nice to see you, sorry we have to go so early but me and Kankuro have to go on some mission. We'll be back in a day or two. "She turned around and gave a play glare at the reliable Kazekage "Oh, and Gaara, try to take good care of Matsuri while we're gone, if I hear of anything you've done to her It'll be you and this fan." He rolled his eyes and she chuckled.

Kankuro: "See ya Matsuri"

Matsuri: "Bye Temari, Kankuro, be careful on your mission" They both nodded then left the two teens alone shutting the door behind them.

Matsuri bowed in respect: "Good morning Gaara-sensei"

Gaara: "Good morning Matsuri, and told you not to call that, just Gaara."

Matsuri raised up: "But Gaara-sensei, you are my sensei, and I just want to show my respects, you already told me not to call you Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara: "It's fine, Gaara."

Matsuri: "Yes Gaara-sen-Gaara"

Gaara nodded: "Now, today I'll be running late slightly on training due to a meeting, so it will be rescheduled at five."

Matsuri nodded: "Yes Gaara, is there anything else?"

Gaara shook his head: "No, that's all you may go." She bowed, straightened up and left. It was still pretty early and she really had nothing to do so she deiced to take a stroll around the village. Surprisingly the time passed by pretty quickly it was already three. She deiced to go home to make sure that she was mentally and physically prepare to train with Gaara. Gaara didn't train like any normal sensei, he made sure that Matsuri was getting every possible thing out of the lesson, not just three or four things, but all. Gaara didn't like to re-teach things so this worked out nicely. Not to mention that it took practically everything out of her when she did have a training session with him. By the time it was done she could pass out. Though she never told Gaara about this afraid that he might go easier on her and she wanted no where near that. She had to get stronger and she knew that Gaara could give her strength; she needed all the help she could get. With her being as distracted and clumsy as she was and all. Most of the time Gaara would push her slightly above her limit causing her to be even more worn out at the end of the day but it was well worth it to know just that she could past her limit and make a new that would surely be broken. Even though Gaara was her sensei Matsuri thought of him as much then that. He was one her best friends, she didn't have many friends to begin with though. The only _real _friends she had were Gaara, Temari, who treated her as a little sister, and Kankuro did the same. Most people were only nice to her because they knew that she was close to Gaara if they weren't that they would anger the Kazekage. She hated the idea of fake friends; she'd much prefer her three true fiends over five hundred fake one any day of the week. Soon it was a quarter till five and she began to head to the training ground where she and Gaara usually trained. Once she made it there it was exactly five on the dot and Gaara was just arriving.

Gaara: "Sorry I'm late."

Matsuri held a giggle: "Only by seconds" she wouldn't hold it past him to be a few minutes late anyhow, he was the Kazekage after all, she's sure had a lot of things to do.

Gaara: "Where you waiting for me long?"

Matsuri shook her head: "Nope, I only got here a minute ago" she knew it had to at most five minuets ago but it really didn't matter.

Gaara nodded: "Well, today we should work on your chakra control; it's been a while since we last practiced them." Matsuri nodded "First bring channel it to your feet" she did as she was told and held it there for a few minutes sis staining it evenly.

Gaara: "Good, now walk to me." He was standing a few meters away from her and since there was no water just lying around in the desert she couldn't walk on it so to test this skill they walk on the sand trying not to leave any foot prints. As she walked it was slightly hard for her to keep the chakra levels even in each foot. Gaara watched her feet and checked the space behind her happy to see that there were no feet left behind in the sand. She finally reached him with no sigh that she had used her feet to get over there.

Gaara: "Very well, Matsuri" Matsuri looked up at her sensei to see his always calm but fascinating expression on his face. Being a year older then her, Gaara was a good head taller then her, maybe even two, putting her face only at his chest.

Gaara: "Now, run back." He said the always relaxed deep voice of his and Matsuri did the same challenging her chakra to her feet beginning to run evenly to the other side but suck into the sand knocking her off her balance and landing face first into the sand. Matsuri pushed herself up and sighed heavily as she felt sand all over her body and face. Gaara was now by her side.

Gaara: "Matsuri, are you ok?" He skimmed her body with his eyes to check for any wounds.

Matsuri rubbed some sand from her eyes as she nodded: "Yeah, it's just my knee…" She felt the sand being lifted off her and when it was all gone she turned to Gaara.

Matsuri: "Thanks"

Gaara: "Let me see you knee." She nodded and began to potion her self so she could raise her knee up when she quickly stopped and realized that her skirt was quite short.

Gaara: "What's wrong?"

Matsuri: "Uh… Nothing… It's just ….." She turned away from his gaze, Gaara slightly confused. She raised it slightly along with other in a way that you could only see up if you father away from her and with Gaara being almost directly on top of her he couldn't see. He looked at her knee and examined it seeing the blood slowly begin to surface. He put his hand under it, on her thigh; it was so smooth and soft… Bringing it closer to him, this causing Matsuri to blush deeply and her heart began beating furiously. He placed his mouth down on it and his tough took it from there as it lapped up the blood, Matsuri's face now a dark crimson. Once it was blood free Gaara removed his mouth and looked back at a very flustered Matsuri.

Gaara gave a confused look: "Are you sure you're ok? Do you have a fever Matsuri? Maybe we should let training out early today?" He put his hand on her cheek looking his eyes with hers. She didn't feel like she had a fever, Gaara was confused.

Matsuri: "N-no, I'm fine, r-really" Gaara stood helping her to her feet but not letting go of her hand when she stood. This made Matsuri turn even redder, if that was possible.

Gaara: "If you're sure?" she nodded and smiled, her blush quietly disappearing. Gaara nodded and they resumed training for the rest if their time till it got dark. They said their good byes and they parted off in separate directions. As Matsuri walked home she couldn't help but wondered what happened to her back there; she'd completely felt weird. She couldn't help it; having Gaara that close to her, most likely seeing her panties! She blushed furiously again thinking about his hot tough on her skin. She had never really felt this way before, that she wanted to be near Gaara and then the thought of being near him making her blush and her heart race. Her thought were interrupted when a voice called to what she thought was her since there was no one else there.

Voice: "Hey there…" She turned around to see a man standing there with a sake bottle his hand almost empty. He had a freighting grin on his face as he eyed down Matsuri and stumble toward for her.

Matsuri: "Umm… Yes?" She asked unsure of what to do.

Man: "What are you doing out this late all **hic** by your self?" It was obvious that this man was drunk.

Matsuri: "Umm… Going home, is there something you want?" Bless her innocent, good natured soul.

Man smirked manically: "Why yes, there is, **hic** you" He then flung him self at Matsuri dropping the bottle on the ground shattering it before Matsuri could react. He shoved her hardly against the wall holding her down to it, his breath reeked of alcohol. Matsuri tried to get him of but she was drained of her strength from her spar with Gaara and he wasn't so week himself. She began trembling furiously as he let his hands roam free around her body.

Matsuri: "No… Stop… STOP!" She screeched as he viciously squeezed her chest causing her to begin to cry.


	2. Rage then Night

Gaara was just beginning his walk when his mind turned to Matsuri and if she was ok; she seemed strange earlier… He knew it wasn't completely necessary to rub her thigh and drag his tough against her so soft, smooth, creamy skin, but he for some reason f

Gaara was just beginning his walk when his mind turned to Matsuri and if she was ok; she seemed strange earlier… He knew it wasn't completely necessary to rub her thigh and drag his tough against her so soft, smooth, creamy skin, but he for some reason felt the need to… He didn't quite understand it but he just wanted to touch her. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he heard a familiar voice scream. It was Matsuri, she was I trouble. He dashed in the direction she went in and to the sound of her voice; he wanted to make sure she was ok; he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He soon found himself in an alley searching furiously for the girl who made the call. Gaara could feel his blood flaming as he laid eyes on a man holding her to a wall against her will rubbing all over her fragile body. _That bastard…! How dare he so much as touch her... _He didn't like the idea of another man putting his filthy hands all over Matsuri's body. Soon the man was on the ground with Gaara standing over him in blind fury he couldn't explain it, he just lost it. After he scurried away Gaara looked at Matsuri whose face was drenched in tears slightly pink, her shirt slightly ripped so her right shoulder was exposed, the rest of her shirt and skirt ruffled confirming that his hands had been up them. She saw him and even more tears falling down her saddened cheeks. Gaara felt like you were going to cry just seeing her like this; he wanted to find that man and finish him off but he was already gone. He did the only thing you thought he could do at this point and that was to open his arms so she could fit into them. She hesitated then fell into them sobbing even harder. Gaara tighten his grip around her as if to say _your safe now, it's ok._ After she seemed to calm down she let go and Gaara asked.

Gaara: "Are you ok, did he hurt you?" Matsuri, so choked up she couldn't even get out the word 'no' just shook her head as she stared down at her feet, she just glad he hadn't stolen her first kiss-or anything else. Even If that man hadn't hurt her physically, Gaara knew that he scared her mentally. He pulled her back into his arms feeling the need to comfort her. Soon they both began waking back to Matsuri's place, Gaara still holding onto Matsuri closely. When they made it Matsuri took the key out and un-locked the door so the both of them could get in.

Matsuri: "Umm… Do you want anything to eat Gaara?" her voice still slightly shaking. Gaara felt like he wanted to stay with her, just to make sure she was alight so he nodded. Matsuri started making spaghetti for the two of them but stayed quite. When she sat down the plate in front of Gaara, who sat on the couch, where there was a small table, she deiced to thank him.

Matsuri: "…Thanks Gaara… For making him going away." She stared at her food; she was little nervous about him in her house.

Gaara shook his head: "You don't need to thank me Matsuri; I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He didn't realize what he said until after he said it, but he meant every word. Matsuri blushed slightly. Seeing that this brighten her mood Gaara decide to try get her to laugh so she wouldn't be so sad, he knew that if she smiled it's be hard for her to make it go away. But, not knowing how to do such a thing had to think about what she would find funny. A joke? No, he was terrible at those… Tickling her? No, he was sure she didn't want to be touched right now… Well he was out of ideas.

Gaara: "You know, you're cooking is way better then Temari's, being this far into one her meals; I'd be dead by now." Matsuri giggled and Gaara smirked in triumph. Matsuri then gasped.

Gaara: "What?"

Matsuri: "You smiled!" she pointed to his mouth.

Gaara turned his head the other way: "Did not."

Matsuri: "Yes you did, I saw you Gaara"

Gaara: "You're seeing things Matsuri." She pouted causing Gaara to smirk again.

Matsuri: "There, right there, you just smiled again!"

Gaara: "I did no such thing."

Matsuri: "But-"

Gaara: "Ok, I admit it, I smiled, so?"

Matsuri: "It's just that… I've never seen you smile before"

Gaara: "There's a first time for everything."

Matsuri nodded knowingly: "Yes, like first steps, first words, first kiss-" she stopped her self after that last one blushing slightly.

Gaara: "First kiss, eh?"

Matsuri: "Yeah, it's one of those firsts I haven't experienced yet." She said still blushing and not looking at Gaara. Gaara was pleased to hear this.

Gaara: "Well what other first have you yet to have?"

Matsuri blushed even more and shrugged: "I don't know… Haven't given it much thought, but I know first kisses are supposed to be special"

Gaara: "Special like how?"

Matsuri began nervously fiddling with her fingers as her blush deepened: "Well… I know you're supposed to have it with some one's whose close to you and whom you trust completely, and when it happens it's almost magical because you care for them deeply and you want to…"

Gaara: "Magical?" he was accutly quite interested on what she was saying.

Matsuri shifted slightly: "Yeah, like, some sorta spark that just comes to life into a burst of flames, maybe fireworks…"

Gaara: "So, you have to care deeply about this person?"

Matsuri nodded: "Or else what's the point, you'll be missing out on what's supposed to one the most greatest moments of your life…" Gaara and turned his attention back to his food.

Gaara: "Do you think you'll ever get one?"

Matsuri shrugged: "I'm hoping, but, you can never be too sure about anything these days." She sighed remembering how close she was to losing it earlier.

Gaara: "I know you will." Matsuri's blush became a dark red when he said this and she gave him a confused look.

Gaara: "But, do you think I'll ever get one?" This conversation was getting extremely awkward.

Matsuri: "Of course, Gaara, I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss you?" The words came out with her even thinking about them, which led to her quickly regretting them seeing the smirk on his face.

Gaara: "Really and why is that?"

Matsuri became very nervous again: "B-because, w-well, you d-do have a-all those fan g-girls chasing after you, c-chances are you'll get kissed in time." She looked down.

Gaara: "But I thought you said it had to be with some one you cared about deeply?"

Matsuri: "….It does…."

Gaara: "But I really don't care much for those girls, I could never kiss them."

Matsuri: "Oh, well, I'm sure that one day you'll find special person soon" she smiled warmly at him. He returned the gesture. Matsuri let out a slight yawn as she stretched out.

Gaara: "Are tired?" She nodded slightly. Gaara wasn't quite sure how to say this but he wanted to stay with Matsuri threw the night, to make sure she was alright.

Gaara: "I want to make sure you're ok, do you mind if I spend the night?" Matsuri's face seemed as though it would catch on fire by his words. She could have fainted, and she was this close -- to doing so. She nodded numbly and Gaara stood.

Gaara: "I have to get some clothes, I'll be back." She nodded again handed him a key so he could get in when she was in the shower then he left. Matsuri stripped and took a hot shower firmly soaping her body. She stood in there, just getting the water pour on her for a while; it felt nice. Gaara opened the door to Matsuri's apartment and set his clothes on the couch. He heard the water running and had a strange feeling. He didn't know why he just felt weird being in Matsuri's house while she was in the shower.

Shakaku: "Most likely naked…" _Well, that's usually what happens in a shower. _"Other things could happen in a shower…?" _Like what? _"Think about it for a while." Gaara thought about it, but nothing else really came to mind, eventually Shakaku left the idea alone for the time being. Soon the water stopped and Matsuri came out of the bathroom in her sleeping clothes, which were….

Shakaku: "HOT!" _Shut up. _It was official, he felt completely uncomfortable.

Matsuri: "Umm… Gaara, you can take a shower now if you want to" He stood and nodded heading over to her bathroom with the clothes in hand. The water began to run and Matsuri took a deep breath to try to calm her self down but she really didn't know why she felt so strange anyway. She noticed that she was wearing her regular entire for the night, and, that was also adding to her discomfort. No one was meant to see her in those things, especially not Gaara. Now she was self conches; with the small silk shirt that barely covered all her stomach, luckily, she always wore a bra too sleep which most people would find strange but she didn't care. Good thing too because if she didn't it would certainly show certain parts of her anatomy that on one else was allowed to see. It wasn't long before Gaara came out of the bathroom wearing a T-shirt and shorts. This, of course, looking like boxers, made Matsuri blush like mad. All she could do was pray that Gaara didn't notice.

Gaara: "It's late, you should get some rest."

Matsuri: "Right, umm… Good night"

Gaara: "I'll take the couch, see you in the morning." She nodded and went to her room, closed the door and slipped under the covers perfectly aware that she might actually have a slight crush on Gaara. You can't blame her can you? _It's nothing but a crush, I'll get over it, all I know is that I need to stop acting so weird around him…! _ It was only a few minutes till she fell into a nice sleep.


	3. Fantasies

Matsuri got and stretched them quickly remembered what had happened the previous night and blushed again. Gaara was sleeping on her couch as she sat her. She got and got dressed and then poked her head out of her bed room to see Gaara up and fully dressed making what she believed was breakfast.

Gaara: "Good morning Matsuri"

Matsuri: "G-Good morning Gaara" Gaara turned to face; he found it strange about her sudden speech problem

Gaara: "Are you ok?"

Matsuri nodded: "Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about" Gaara just nodded and put the plates for him and Matsuri on the table.

Matsuri sat down and blushed slightly: "Thanks for making me breakfast Gaara"

Gaara looked at her: "Are you sure your ok? Your face is kind of pink, do you have a fever?" He stood up and walked over to her putting his hand to her forehead then down to her cheek and still down to her neck.

Matsuri blushed more at this: "Y-Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me" Gaara took his hand off her and walked back to his chair then sat down. He looked up at her to find her just staring at him which made him slightly nervous. When Matsuri notice he noticed her looking at him she quickly looked away and began eating. After the almost silent breakfast was over and the dishes were washed Gaara was preparing to leave. Something in Matsuri just wanted him to stay though.

Matsuri stepped forward and reached her hand out to him: "Gaara wait"

Gaara turned his head around to face her: "Yes Matsuri?"

Matsuri: 'Crap… What do I do now?' "Uhhh… Just… Thank you… For taking such good care of me"

Gaara gave her a small smile and nodded: "You're my student of I'd take of care of you Matsuri" that's right… She was his student… And nothing else…

Matsuri smiled to try to brighten that last thought: "You smiled again…"

Gaara nodded: "Your just an easy person to smile around" That made her feel even more better. Without thinking Matsuri found her self in Gaara's arms resting her cheek on his chest listing to his heart beat.

Gaara squeezed her tightly: "Matsuri, as much as I would want to stay here I have work to do?" 'Did I just say that?'

Matsuri nodded and removed herself and blushed again: "Right, sorry Gaara, bye"

Gaara nodded: "It's fine, bye Matsuri, see you later for training" she nodded and watched Gaara leave.

--

Gaara sat in his office doing his non-stop paper work going over the events that happened with Matsuri the previous hours. Why was she acting so strange around him of the sudden? She kept stuttering and her cheeks kept turning pink. He really didn't know why. He hared a knock on the door and turned out to be Kankuro maybe he would know.

Gaara: "Hey Kankuro, can I ask you something?"

Kankuro: "Sure what is it?"

Gaara: "What does it mean a girl's face turns all pink?"

Kankuro gave you a weird look: "You mean like a blush?"

Gaara: "What does that mean?"

Kankuro: "Well it usually means their embarrassed or their acting all shy like they like you or something, but they probably did something stupid or thought they did anyway" Gaara thought about this for a while why would Matsuri be embarrassed around you?

Kankuro: "Why?"

Gaara: "It's nothing, never mind"

Kankuro: "Ok, well here's more paper work"

Gaara: "Why doesn't this stuff ever end? Why can't someone else do it?"

Kankuro: "I'm with you, but that's why I have you" he smiled and Gaara just the papers and sat back down then Kankuro left. Gaara couldn't help but still think about Matsuri. It was really starting to get on his nerves the way he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Shakaku: "I know what will make her go away?"

Gaara: 'What do you want?'

Shakaku: "I think you should go back to her place?"

Gaara: 'Why?'

Shakaku: "To try to see if she'll shower again while you're there?"

Gaara: 'Why?'

Shakaku: "Just picture it." He closed his eyes and tried to picture himself in the shower with Matsuri… Her naked dripping body against his… He quickly regretted that thought and shot his eyes open.

Gaara: 'How could you put that thought in my?'

Shakaku: "Because you want it to happen"

Gaara: 'She is my student?'

Shakaku: "She's also only one year younger then you?"

Gaara shook his: 'No. I'd never touch Matsuri in any way like that.'

Shakaku: "You say that now…"

Gaara: 'And I'll keep saying it.' He got back to work trying to erase the images out of his head. Soon it was time to go to the training grounds to meet Matsuri. When he got there he got those more then perverted images in his head about Matsuri again.

Shakaku: "You know you want her…"

Gaara: 'Shut-up. I do not, leave me alone and stop making me think about her'

Shakaku: "That's gonna be a little hard to do with her standing right behind you." Gaara closed his eyes and held back a sigh. He opened them again and faced Matsuri… Her soft gentle porcelain skin and her gorgeous onyx eyes that shined looking up at him. Her fragile looking body and now curvy frame that fit perfectly in your arms. Without even thinking you grazed her face gently with the back of your hand. Her skin…You wanted to touch it more.

Matsuri blushed: "G-Gaara?" You quickly moved your hand away from her face.

Gaara: "Today we'll work on hand to hand combat." 'Why did I say that?' Matsuri nodded and got in a fighting stance. Well there was no backing out of it now he had to spar with Matsuri. She charged for you and attempted to punch you in the stomach but your sand blocked the blow. She was quite used to your sand by now so she didn't get frustrated like she used to. After you two had half fought for a while you deiced to actually give her more of a challenge. He started spar with Matsuri using more of his hands. She was putting up a decent fight more then Gaara had excepted. It wasn't long before Gaara had Matsuri pinned against a tree. He looked straight in Matsuri's eyes which were very confused; both his hands were on either of her shoulders his face only a few inches away from hers. Gaara brought his face closer to hers earning her deep blush. His mouth was now right next to her ear.

Gaara: "You have improved greatly Matsuri" feeling his hot breath on her neck only made her blush more.

Matsuri: "T-Thanks G-Gaara, I've been training r-really hard" she swallow not knowing what to expect next.

Gaara: "It shows…" 'What the hell am I doing?' he quickly detached himself from off of Matsuri turning his back to her.

Gaara: "Well that should be it for training. See you tomorrow" Then he began walking away.

Matsuri: "Bye Gaara"

--

Gaara thought: 'What his wrong with me? How could I just attack her like that?'

Shakaku: "I told you that you wanted her"

Gaara: 'Oh God, I do want her. Why? She's my student for God sake!'

Shakaku: "I think you should just take her, not like she could fight back?"

Gaara shook his head: 'I couldn't do that to Matsuri.' He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. It was Kankuro.

Kankuro: "Just reminding you that the Suna council is stopping by tomorrow" He leaned against the door "You ok? You look pale-err then usual?"

Gaara: "I practically molested Matsuri."

Kankuro's mouth dropped and his eyes widen: "What?"

Gaara: "Do not make me repeat yourself"

Kankuro: "How did that happen?"

Gaara: "When we were training I kind of shoved her ageist a tree…"

Kankuro: "Did you touch her?"

Gaara shook his head: "Luckily I stopped before it got to that point."

Kankuro: "Well does she know?"

Gaara: "I don't think so, all she did was stand there then say good bye when I started walking away"

Kankuro: "Matsuri probably didn't think anything of it, she'll forget it by tomorrow" he was probably right. But still.

Gaara: "What if I had continued? Why did I even do it anyway?"

Kankuro: "Maybe because you love her?" Gaara looked down and considered that as a possibility "And you want her…"

Shakaku: "Thank you! Know why can't I be in your brother?"

Gaara: 'Gee, I wonder my self.'

Kankuro: "I wouldn't think much of thus you'd get your self more ready"

Gaara: "Ready for what?" Suddenly the door flew open and Kankuro fell threw to the other side.

Kankuro: "Damn. You know, we really have to fix that door?" Then he got up and left. Gaara just sighed; what was he gonna do? He was falling for his student.


	4. Wanting

Just as the sun began to raise over the sleeping people of Suna a young girl with ginger brown hair and ebony black eyes rose to shut off her annoying alarm clock

Gaara walked to his office, circle around his eyes slightly darker then they have been in quite some time due to the fact that he didn't get mush sleep last night. Matsuri. That's all he could think about and it was driving him crazy. When ever he closed his eyes her image would pop up in his mind. Shakaku not helping at all by giving him quite a few suggestive ideas about what he should do about the situation. He sat down in his quite comfy large chair that sat in his office that it's back faced the over sized window looking over the sand covered village. He sighed deeply; how could he any work done when all he could think about was her? Her skin… Her laugh… Her eyes… Her lips… These were images that constantly plagued his train of thought ever five minutes. How he wished they would stop.

Shakaku: "I know what could make them stop?"

Gaara: '_Not you again…'_

Shakaku: "Yes, and I think you should see her tonight"

Gaara: '_Why?'_

Shakaku: "Just do it."

Gaara: _'I think It'd be best for me to see her as less as possible. To keep her close will only provoke these damn urges.'_

Shakaku: "Well I think you should just satisfy them. The sooner you do, the faster they'll go away"

Gaara: '_Really? They'll go away if I listen to them?'_

Shakaku: "Yup"

Gaara shook his head: '_No. I don't care how strong and tempting they are, I'm not listing to them.'_

Shakaku: "You are no fun!"

Gaara: _'Rather be that then a rapist.'_

Shakaku: "So you do want to take her innocents?"

Gaara's eyes widened at his own words: '_I said nothing of the sort!'_

Shakaku: "Yes, you did, you want her innocents"

Gaara: _'No I don't now shut up and leave me alone I do have work to do.' _ He shook his again and picked up his pin and started singing papers.

Shakaku: "Matsuri…." Gaara stopped momentary then got back to work trying to tune him out.

Shakaku: "Matsuri…" He kept sing papers.

Shakaku: "Matsuri…." He was getting frustrated.

Shakaku: "Matsuri's standing in front of you…." He ignored him.

Shakaku: "With that same innocent look on her face she always has…" he used more force when writing.

Shakaku: "But there's something missing?" This was getting on his last nerve.

Shakaku gasped: "All her clothes?!" Gaara put the pen down and started banging his head on his desk; now he had the mental and physical image. He liked too.

Gaara: _'God, is there anyway to make you shut up? I'm so sick of you it's not even funny! Look, I know I want her, but you reminding me of it every waking and sleeping minute is not going to help!'_

Shakaku: "So you admit you want her?" Gaara didn't answer him he only got back to work. He heard a knock on the door and can you guess who it was? Me too.

Shakaku: "And speak of the cutie"

Matsuri: "Hiya Gaara"

Gaara: "Hi Matsuri, did you want something?"

Shakaku: "I know what **you **want…"

Matsuri smiled and nodded: "Kankuro said you needed a hug!" Gaara's mouth dropped. He did not tell her that. He would surely pay.

Shakaku: "Man, I love your brother!"

Gaara: _'What the hell am I supposed to do now?!' _

Shakaku: "I think you should hug her."

Gaara: _'I can't hug her.'_

Matsuri opened her arms waiting for a hug with a slight blush on her face but it was barely noticeable: _'I hope he hugs me' _"My hugs are free?"

Shakaku: "I wonder what else is free…?" Gaara sighed and got, he walked over to her then she wrapped her arms around him which he returned deeply. She just fit so perfectly in his arms. He pulled her into him more squeezing her tightly making her face heat up more. Gaara sighed deeply knowing he'd have to let her go soon. Once they parted they just kinda started at each other.

Matsuri broke the silence: "Uhhh… So, why'd you need a hug?" Gaara wasn't quite sure how to answer this.

Shakaku: "The truth is sweet heart he needs a lot more then that."

Gaara: "I didn't Kankuro was just being a jackass." Matsuri gasped and cover her mouth. "What?"

Matsuri: "You said a bad word Gaara!" she pointed at him.

Shakaku chuckled: "How could a guy like you fall for a girl like her?"

Gaara grabbed her hand and moved closer to her: "You know, it's rude to point?"

Matsuri: "You shouldn't talk about your brother that way either, he's just looking out for you?" Gaara moved even closer to her.

Gaara: "Yes, well sometimes he needs to know when to keep his nose out of my affaires"

Matsuri: "Why? Didn't you like my hug?" She pouted and Gaara now had her pinned to the door.

Gaara: "Yes, I did, thank you"

Matsuri turned pink at how close he was to her: "Y-Your welcome" Gaara then moved his head closer to hers, Shakaku watching the whole thing with popcorn in his hands. Right before their lips met the door swung open letting Gaara fall on top of Matsuri that fell on her back. Gaara's hands were on either side of her head, his body completely on top of hers with his head about half a foot away from hers now looking down at her. They both turned red and got nervous. Someone cleared their throat and Gaara and Matsuri's faces shot up to see Kankuro-who looked please-Temari and the Suna council who all looked shocked. This was an embarrassing moment for the Kazekage you best believe it. He really needs to get that door fixed. Gaara quickly got off of Matsuri then helped her to her feet.

Kankuro: "Wow, Gaara you-" Gaara shot him a deathly glare and he deiced to shut up.

Council guy: "Is this a bad time Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara shook his head: "No, it's fine, just an accident, don't worry about it, come and we'll have he meeting." He led them into his office leaving Kankuro, Matsuri and Temari out side the door.

Kankuro turned to Matsuri: "What were you to doing?"

Matsuri turned pink: "It wasn't what it looked like!"

Temari smirked: "I'm sure, so, what was it?"

Matsuri: "Well, Kankuro sent me to Gaara's office to give him a hug because he said he was down so I gave it to him next thing I know we're on the floor"

Temari glared at Kankuro: "So it's your fault we embarrassed Gaara?"

Kankuro: "He's the one who landed on top of her"

Temari: "Why did you want her to hug anyway?"

Kankuro: "He seemed like her needed one." Temari sighed; she knew Gaara liked Matsuri and it would only be so long until he cracked. Though Matsuri was clues to almost everything. Kankuro one the other hand loves to see the two act like idiots in front of one another.

--

The Suna council had left and Gaara sat at his desk, head in hands, eyes closed, cursing the hell out of Kankuro and Shakaku.

Kankuro: "I thought you wanted a hug from her?"

Gaara: "Didn't you hear me when I said I almost molested her yesterday?!"

Kankuro: "It's just you two would be so happy together you if you came to your senses"

Gaara: "When are going to get the fact that she is my student?!"

Kankuro: "When are going to get the fact that you love her?"

Gaara: "Kankuro, I'm not aloud to like her anymore then a friend."

Kankuro: "Uh, last time I checked, you made the rules, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara: "Why would she like me more then that?"

Kankuro shrugged: "Never hurts to try?"

Gaara: "actually, it could hurt, a lot."

Kankuro sighed: "Fine Gaara, have it your way, but, if your don't do something soon, it's going to eat at you till you do something drastic." Then he left.

Shakaku: "I agree with your brother."

Gaara: _'I don't care.'_

Shakaku: "Kid, you want this girl don't you?"

Gaara: _'Yes…'_

Shakaku: "You want to kiss her?"

Gaara sighed: _'Yes'_

Shakaku: "You want to feel her every curve?"

Gaara: _'God… Yes!'_

Shakaku: "Then march down there and claim your love!"

Gaara: "Right!" He stood up and went right over to Matsuri not really thinking this threw. He knocked on her door and she answered it wearing nothing but a towel. He sweat dropped. What now?

Matsuri looked up at Gaara: "Yes Gaara?"

Gaara sighed: "I wanted to make sure you were ok?"

Matsuri smiled and let him: "Yeah, I'm fine"

Gaara: "Are you sure I didn't hurt you during the fall?"

Matsuri nodded and they both took a seat on the couch: "Yup, not a scratch on me, but thanks for checking on me"

Shakaku: "Do it now kid…"

Gaara: "Good." They kinda sat there in an awkward silence for a while.

Matsuri: "Umm… I should probably put some clothes on" she attended to stand up but something was pulling her back; Gaara had a hold of her hand.

Matsuri was confused: "Gaara wha-" she was pulled back down on the couch then Gaara pinned her down it and got on top her. Gaara viscously swept his tongue against her exposed skin making her go deep crimson. His right hand went down from her shoulder to her hip as he kissed her neck.

Matsuri whimpered: "G-Gaara…?" Then he instantly let go of her and backed away from the couch before he pulled off her towel.

Gaara: "Matsuri, I'm so sorry, I should go." Gaara quickly stepped out of her house and away from it.

--

Matsuri laid there on her couch confused and blushing. Why had Gaara done that? The way he touched her… She liked it but Gaara would probably do it again. Then she had to make him do it. But how was she going to do that? She wanted to feel Gaara on top of her again, she wanted him to kiss her like that again, she wanted to feel his touch again. That was the first time she'd ever been kissed like that. It wasn't her first kiss exactly but if she played her cards right then maybe Gaara would give her, her first kiss? Matsuri defiantly knew she had to try; she wouldn't accept one from anyone else.

--

Gaara sat there in his office once again head in his hands, eyes closed, but this time he had no one to blame but him self. He should have never listened to Shakaku.

Shakaku: "Hey! What did I do?"

Gaara: _'If it weren't for you, I would have never went over there and attacked Matsuri like that. I will never touch her again… That is if she even wants to see me anymore…'_

Shakaku: "Look, we both know you liked it and don't think she could come in the way of your pleasure"

Gaara: _'She's that one I'm trying to get it from! Of course she should come in the way of it!'_

Shakaku: "Not If you don't ask her, just take her, what can she do?"

Gaara: _'When I tried that today she was crying?'_

Shakaku: "That was not crying, that was a moan"

Gaara: _'It was a whimper…'_

Shakaku: "Some thing, she liked and she know she did, training is on tomorrow, you'll continued as if nothing happened and you'll both live."

Gaara: _'But-'_

Shakaku: "Don't worry, it will work in the end, and if it doesn't, force it."

Gaara: _'Well I'm not going to force it but I suppose I could try to pretend nothing happens?'_

Shakaku: "Good."


	5. Provoking

Gaara was just beginning his walk when his mind turned to Matsuri and if she was ok; she seemed strange earlier… He knew it wasn't completely necessary to rub her thigh and drag his tough against her so soft, smooth, creamy skin, but he for some reason f

Gaara stood there in the training grounds waiting for the time to come where Matsuri showed up and they could begin. He ran over the possibilities to make this whole episode go away and they could live their lives like before they became friends; strictly student and teacher, nothing else. Then he looked over the ways to make things like they were before; good friends. Now he was going over the possible ways he could make their next chapter; boyfriend and girlfriend-he liked that one the best. But could he really make that one a reality? Or would it just stay a fantasy? He sighed not being able to get a real answer until he asked Matsuri which he was dreading the thought of asking her to be his girlfriend, student, or just friend. When did life get so complicated? Soon Matsuri came but she was not like herself, Gaara was having serious doubts that is was even her. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tight tank top that showed of her navel. Luckily Matsuri didn't own any make-up so she didn't have any one at the moment. She was wearing her normal ninja shoes though.

Matsuri: "Hiya Gaara!" She waved and ran over to him.

Shakaku: "I like her better this way…" Gaara could believe his eyes; she looked at her up and down and still could not comprehend it. It was so unlike Matsuri. Not to mention that she looked so innocent that it was only driving his hormones even more wild to see her dresses like that. For she did indeed look sexy… with the far less reveling clothes she wore he never knew her chest was that big.

Gaara: "M-Matsuri, what are you wearing?" he couldn't believe he actually just stuttered.

Matsuri looked down at her body then looked up and smiled: "Oh, I thought I would just try something new, you like it?"

Shakaku: "Oh, I think we both know that he firmly likes it." Gaara didn't know how to answer that question. Should he say yes or no? Matsuri looked up at him innocently and he began the training session. To not risk any bouncing, falling, or touching between the two he told her to practice her aim and throw kunai at targets. Soon training was soon over and boy did Matsuri feel thirsty and the need to provoke Gaara further. She went over to her water bottle, opened it, and missed her mouth causing her to spill water all over her tiny shirt.

Matsuri: "Opps, must've hurt my arms with all that throwing, Gaara could you take a look at it for me?" She walked over to Gaara and held her arms out to him. Gaara looked at her arms, then her, then her arm again. He tired desperately not to look at her chest.

Shakaku: "Hell, I don't have to stop myself." Gaara was this close -- to getting a nose bleed.

Gaara: "It's fine, see you tomorrow" you turned his back to her and started walking away.

Matsuri: '_You're not getting away that easily…!' _"Gaara Wait!" he stopped and turned his head to her "Can you walk me home? Please?" she did a cute puppy dog face and Gaara couldn't resisted but nod. It was better this way anyway; dressed like that he'd had to protect her anyway. By the time they made it home Gaara had to practically kill seven guys for even so much as talking to Matsuri.

Matsuri: "If you stay I'll make dinner?" she did cook pretty good…

Shakaku: "Say yes!"

Gaara: "Alright" she smiled and left Gaara into her home where he sat down on the couch and she served him dinner. After eating Gaara didn't really feel leaving anymore so he sat on the couch while talking to Matsuri.

Matsuri: "Oh, that reminds me, I should change!" she got off the couch and started to pull her top of over her head. That made Gaara go pink.

Gaara: "M-Matsuri! What are you doing?"

Matsuri stopped just before it went over her bra: "Oh, sorry, sometimes I forget." She pulled it back down. "I need to take a shower anyway, you can stay here if you want, if you need me I'll be in the shower, just knock before you come in!" Then she went off in the bathroom. Did she really just say that?

Shakaku: "Don't worry, we will…"

Gaara: _'What is wrong with her?'_

Shakaku: "Can't you tell?"

Gaara: _'No.'_

Shakaku: "She's provoking you."

Gaara: _'What?'_

Shakaku: "She knows you want her."

Gaara: _'How?'_

Shakaku: "Remember yesterday?"

Gaara: _'Right… I should just leave, how dare she play with me like that.'_

Shakaku: "What are you saying? This obviously means she wants you too!"

Gaara: _'No she doesn't. Screw this, I'm leaving.' _He felt slightly hurt; he didn't know Matsuri would do this to him.

Shakaku: "Wait! I know a better way to get back at her?"

Gaara: _'How?'_ Shakaku chuckled and told Gaara the plan.

--

Matsuri was in the shower soaping up her body. She felt slightly weird doing all that stuff to Gaara today. Maybe she took it too far? What if he's mad at her now? But she had to admit, it was fun. That's when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes widened when she saw Gaara fully clothed, except for shoes and socks get in the shower with her. Her face went crimson.

Matsuri: "G-Gaara, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Gaara shoved her against the wall looking over every inch her dripping, pale, un-clothed body and smirked. His face automatically went to her chest where he licked her nipple playfully. This made her moan pleasing Gaara further. He sucked each of her mounds passionately then traveled further down to her stomach making her giggled and Gaara smirk. He moved even further down not knowing about her reflexes that include getting knee bashed in the chest. He traveled upward and let his hands roam her body while he was finding her sensitive spots that made her moan uncontrollably. Soon Gaara had all the fun he was aloud to have and put his mouth to Matsuri's ear.

Gaara whispered: "Next time you want to provoke me remember like that remember that I will take whatever I want in the end…" Then he kissed her cheek and exited the bathroom. Thanks to his dripping body he was glad that he had brought a spear pare of clothes over before he went in the bathroom with Matsuri. After he tried off and changed he hear Matsuri come out of the bathroom and she sat down next to him on the couch looking down and still slightly pink.

Matsuri sighed: "I'm sorry I did that"

Gaara looked at her: "You should be, if you wanted me to take you should've just asked."

Matsuri looked at him: "So, does that mean-"

Gaara: "If you will let me have you then I will gladly take you without hesitation, but if you don't what just happened never happened."

Matsuri smiled and blushed even more and crawled over to him: "Then, could you please kiss me for me to make a choice?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eye brow: "What?"

Matsuri looked down: "Well you see, I really like you Gaara, I think I even love you, so if you were to kiss me it would be my special first and-"

Gaara cupped his hand under her chin to face him: "Matsuri, I'd be honored to kiss you" he landed his lips on top of hers then the both off them puckered to make it real. Both Gaara and Matsuri melted into the kiss and Gaara slipped his tongue into her mouth having a run in with her's then quickly gained easy control over the new territory. His tongue searched every inch of her mouth before soothing her tongue making her moan again while she crawled onto his lap. When they needed air they only smiled.

Matsuri: "Ok, I'll let you have me"

Gaara: "Not like it matters now because with a kiss like that I'd take you anyway"

Matsuri giggled: "And Gaara, I felt the spark"

Gaara: "Me too"

Matsuri: "Thank you for giving me a great first kiss"

Gaara: "Thank you for becoming my first love and for letting me take you to your room" Matsuri didn't even realize that he was carrying her. He opened the door and softly put her down on the bed.

Matsuri: "You know Gaara; there is another first I haven't experienced yet?"

Gaara: "And what would that be?" Matsuri only smiled and whispered in Gaara's ear where he smiled and nodded.

Gaara: "I would be honored" He kissed Matsuri again then they finished what was started in the bathroom becoming each other's first in more ways then one that night.


End file.
